The Shadows Of A Warrior
by shepherds202
Summary: Cell is dead. Everything seems fine on the surface.But, something has awakened within Gohan after defeating Cell. For 7 years Gohan managed to suppress this change by giving up on training. Also, Cell, now stronger than ever, is planning to strike back. It's going to be a short alternate story.


PROLOGUE

It's been seven years after the battle with Cell, an Android created by Dr Gero. Gohan, Goku's first son, was the one to defeat Cell by being able to tap into his latent inner power at the right time.

Goku was killed while trying to save the earth from Cell. But, thanks to the dragon balls Goku was bought back to life. For seven years peace had followed for Goku and his friends.

On the surface everything seemed peaceful and nice. But, the day after Gohan defeated Cell he felt that something had awoken within him. He felt a glimpse of this being(or whatever it was)first when he unleashed his hidden powers against Cell. But, during his battle with Cell he never noticed it. It was only after defeating Cell and as the years passed by that he slowly started to notice the change within him. Soon, Gohan felt that this new awakened consciousness was trying to replace him. Also, at certain points of time during the seven years period, he felt like he didn't know who he was really. His actions, feelings or emotion at those particular moments also felt completely different to him.

He thought about telling this to his parents ,but, with the birth of his younger brother ,Goten, his mom and dad became busy especially during the first two years of Goten's birth. His mom also wanted him to focus on his studies rather than training like his father. He eventually realised that neither his mom nor his dad would understand much about it and probably shrug it off.

It's not that they don't really care about him. Gohan knew deep down his mom and dad love him. He just felt that they wouldn't understand it. Heck, he even slowly realised that none of his friends like Piccolo or krillin would also not be able to understand it. Furthermore, krillin got busy as he himself started a family.

Gohan soon discovered that,the more he trained or increased his power, the more harder it became to control this newly awakened consciousness within him. So, he decided to follow what his mom desired for him the most. He started to focus on his studies and education in the hopes that this new consciousness would be suppressed rather than it having control over him.

1.

A faint ,but, a deep voice made Gohan open his eyes. It took a few seconds for his mind and his body to register for being awake.

He looked around and to his suprise he wasn't in his room. Infact he wasn't even in his home. It was cold and dark as though it was couldn't make out exactly where he was since there wasn't much lighting and there was fog or some kind of a smoke surrounding the area he was in.

A cold wind blew passed him which made him shiver. It was then that he realised that he was wearing his purple training gi. He didn't know whether to be surprised at this or not. He honestly couldn't remember what he was wearing before he slept. But, what was bugging him even more was the place he was in now.

Gohan was wondering where he was and how did he even reach this place in the first place. He then decided to explore even though he didn't have a clue where he was going due to the fog. He just hoped that the fog would clear out and could find a person who could answer where he was.

A couple of minutes after he started to walk he heard a voice that called out his name. It was a faint but deep voice. He stopped and looked around but couldn't see anything which didn't suprise him. Gohan then decided to sense if there was any ki.

He couldn't sense anything at all. It was like the place was devoid of any life. This worried him a bit. Then he heard the voice time the voice was not faint. It had a deep hoarse voice.

"Gohan...Son Gohan" the deep hoarse voice called out slowly.

Gohan with a worried face looked around trying to sense and figure out if there was anything or anyone out there. But his efforts were futile. He couldn't see or sense anything. He decided to call out and see if any one would respond.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Gohan called out.

For a few seconds there was no reply. Only he could here the cold wind blowing. Then he heard a small chuckle followed by a laughter which had the same deep raspy voice as before.

Gohan then decided to ignore it and started to walk fast. While he was walking the voice had started to call his name again.

"Leave me alone!" Gohan told out as he started to run and was looking around to see if anyone was there. But he only heard that same voice again.

"You can't get away from me" the voice replied darkly. And then started to laugh.

Gohan then continued to sprint away hoping that the voice would dissappear or go away. He then stopped running after a couple of minutes when it seemed that the voice stopped talking.

He then closed his eyes for a second to get hold of himself. But, when he opened his eyes he was startled. He was completely baffled at the figure that stood ahead of him.

That's impossible Gohan was shocked and puzzled at how the figure appeared ahead of him in just a blink of an eye. The thing that confounded him the most was that he couldn't sense any ki at all from the figure.

The figure was tall and slender but was a bit muscular, just like him. Gohan couldn't make out the details properly of the person standing in front of him because of the fog. He could just make out the outline of the person shrouded in the fog due to which the person's features and details appeared shaded black.

Gohan then heard the figure chuckling with that same voice as before. He realised that this person must be the one who was calling out his name before.

"See, I told you, you can't get away from me" the figure chuckled and told out in its deep hoarse voice.

Gohan didn't say anything. He started to walk towards the figure. As he got closer to the figure he was shocked that he still couldn't make out any inner features of the person standing in front of him. He could only see his eyes. But, his eyes had no iris or cornea it was completely white.

This can't be he thought out aloud. Gohan was now just a couple a feets away from the figure and still the figure was filled with only a black shade. Gohan then stopped in front of the figure. His mouth was slightly open as he was completely shocked at what he was seeing. It was as though he was seeing himself in the mirror or more like seeing a shadow of himself.

But, before Gohan could say or do anything a bright golden light came from above and fell on both of them. The bright golden light looked like a translucent golden cylinder which circumscribed around only Gohan and the black figure whose outline looked exactly like that of Gohan.

Gohan looked above trying to find the source of the bright golden light. But, the source of the light couldn't be seen and felt as though the source was at an infinite distance from them.

Gohan then looked back at the figure standing in front of him. Then Gohan noticed a difference in the eyes of the figure suddenly. It looked serious. A few seconds later Gohan also noticed that the figure's hair outline had become a little bit dark figure's muscle outline also increased slightly. There was a black coloured flame like aura surrounding the figure. Then it struck him.

Did he just transform into a Super Saiyan? But how can this be. I can't even sense any ki at all from that thing, Gohan thought.

Gohan felt like he was watching his Super Saiyan self in a mirror.

But, the figure didn't stop after transforming into Super Saiyan. It's eyes became more serious. After a few seconds its hair became a bit long and became more spiky and defined. The black aura become a bit more fierce looking than before. There were also sparks coming out. The sparks were just as black as the figure.

WHAT THE HELL!? It looks like he is ascending past the Super Saiyan just like how I ascended the Super Saiyan seven years ago when fighting Cell, Gohan told out to himself with his mouth open and completely startled by what he was witnessing.

After the figure completely transformed into the Ascended Super Saiyan it looked directly at Gohan.

"Transform" the dark shaded figure said coldly in its deep raspy voice.

Gohan was still completely speechles. After a couple of seconds he regained his composure and asked the dark figure.

"Why Should I Transform? Where am I and Who are-"

"Stop talking and Transform! You pathetic weakling piece of shit!" the dark figure barked out loudly at Gohan and cut him off from completing what he was asking.

Gohan became completely paralysed by the intensity of it's voice.

The dark shaded figure's eyes were serious and it looked angry and disgusted at Gohan.

After a few seconds it then smiled sinisterly at Gohan and suddenly black coloured mist was coming out of the dark figure and were moving towards Gohan.

Gohan noticed flew away from the black mist, which were coming towards him, to keep a distance away from them as he had a bad feeling sbout them.

"What are you doing!?" Gohan demanded looking at the figure while floating slightly above the ground.

The dark figure didn't eyes widened for a second and the black mist started come out at a very fast rate and moving towards Gohan and started to surround him.

Gohan tried to fly past the black coloured mist , but , soon he was surrounded by black mist.

Gohan looked around trying to escape. But the black mist besieged him. It was all over his body.

He then suddenly couldn't feel his legs. When he looked down his eyes widened and he dropped open his mouth as he saw his lower half body was slowly disappearing.

He tried to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

What the hell is happening to me?! he asked himself.

After a few seconds he couldn't even think in his mind. It was as though he became void.

Gohan then suddenly woke up from his bed. He was sweating and panting from the dream he closed his eyes and calmed himself.

After a few minutes he regained his composure. He sat on his bed wondering about the dream

It's that damn dream again. That makes it thrice in this week he reminded himself.

He then saw was still asleep. It was still early in the morning. He did have school today but due to the dream he woke up a bit early than usual.

Anyways, he thought time to get ready for school. 


End file.
